Desirable Goals
by PaBurke
Summary: Lydecker sees something he wants.


Desirable Goals

By PaBurke

Distribution: The Nook and Crossroads lj

Rating: PG-15

Warnings: Lydecker. He's not a nice man.

Summary: Lydecker spots the kind of packaging he wants for his transgenic soldiers.

Spoilers: Pre-Season One of Dark Angel. Pre-Season One for Supernatural

Lydecker wasn't even supposed to be there when he saw his goal. He hadn't wanted to be there. He would rather be back at Manticore, keeping an eye on the scientists. If left alone they would come up with some weird concoctions with too much dog or snake to be useful. They didn't understand why Lydecker wanted an x-series that would blend in, if look very pretty at the same time. They didn't understand the tactical advantage. They thought that Lydecker and the rest of the military would be pleased with soldiers that would see further, jump higher, run faster and hear better than any normal human. Lydecker did want those qualities and more, he just wanted them in a normal-looking exterior.

So he had been in the middle of Indiana, on his way back to Manticore after burying his parents. There he saw exactly what he wanted: two boys, pretty enough to make a pedophile hot. One was about six years old and the other was about two. The boys and their father had noticed him as soon as he had walked into the gas station store, maybe even before. That was enough of a surprise, all three weighing him seriously. The father was holding the youngest easily in his arms, the older wandered about a bit.

"Dean," the father said. He didn't like how Lydecker was watching his kids.

Dean scampered close. "Yes sir."

Music to Lydecker's ears.

Then the younger boy squealed and waved his hands. He jabbered for a bit. To Lydecker's surprise, the father looked to Dean.

"He wants those candies," Dean said matter-of-factly as he pointed.

"These," the father reached for something red.

Dean was already shaking his head no when the baby yelled. "No dad, the green ones." As soon as the father had a hold of the 'green ones' the baby started laughing. Interesting. Lydecker had never seen children like this. Surely they couldn't read each other's mind, but it did make one wonder. This needed further investigation.

Lydecker tracked the direction of the family and as soon as all had turned their backs on him, he grabbed the mop in the corner and put it on the floor, out of sight of the father. The dad strode by, purposefully as he grabbed a six-pack out of the fridge. Lydecker slid the mop handle across the end of the aisle before Dean appeared, making him trip. Dean collided with his dad, but he never hit the ground, never made a sound and quickly regained his balance.

"Meanie! Meanie!" the toddler chanted. He was defiantly glaring at Lydecker, as was Dean. The father glanced from Dean and the younger boy to the mop handle on the floor to Lydecker. His glare was just as furious as his sons. Lydecker didn't even pretend that he wasn't a predator. The father kept one hand on Dean's head as he shepherded the boys to the cash register and paid (with a credit card). Then they were out the door.

Lydecker followed them out.

None of the cars had left, but the threesome wasn't in the parking lot. Lydecker returned to his car to grab a different ID. He saw something out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to look, nothing was there. The family had moved very quickly, disappearing into the woods. Lydecker couldn't even hear the toddler anymore, just the wind in the leaves.

Lydecker returned to the store with his government ID and demanded to see the receipt. There. The man had signed his name: James Steinberger. Good. This James guy didn't deserve those boys and Lydecker needed them for his program. This time when he returned to his car, he noticed that his left front tire was low. A quick examination revealed a centimeter slice right next to the hub, probably inflicted by a stiletto knife.

Even more interesting.

The father had been carrying a more substantial knife. Lydecker didn't know if he also had a stiletto as well, but why not use the bigger knife in revenge for his children? What if Dean had sliced his tire? It bore consideration, though he was probably being overly optimistic as to the child's abilities.

Nonetheless, Donald Lydecker wanted a Dean. Then he remembered how easily the scientists could clone their current freaks. No, Lydecker wanted at least two Deans.

He couldn't wait to get started.

*


End file.
